


Reborn

by TickingClockwork



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Grief, Henry is the leader of the toppats, M/M, angst with happy ending, cyborg, major character death but he doesn’t stay dead, toppat clan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingClockwork/pseuds/TickingClockwork
Summary: Reginald doesn’t know how he’ll go on without Right Hand Man. But with a few cybernetic enhancements, maybe he won’t have to.
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	Reborn

Reginald walked through the airship in search of his Right Hand Man. 

A few moments ago he had surrendered his power to Henry Stickmin in exchange for the Toppat clan’s freedom. Reginald was upset, but not too deterred. Considering most leaders are dethroned by death, this wasn’t the worst way to lose his position.

It had been a while of searching and still Reginald could not find his Right Hand. He tried to ask Henry where he was, but the new leader simply dodged the question.

Reginald knew that Henry had defeated the Right Hand Man in combat. But he had confidence in his Right Hand. The man certainly knew how to put up a good fight. He just needed to find him to make sure he wasn’t in any need of medical assistance.

He had searched almost every room, asked almost every clan member. No one knew. A few men refused to answer, only giving him a look of pity. With every pained look, he searched faster.

Eventually he made it to the bridge. He was about to open the door when suddenly a terrible feeling washed over him. As if something horrible would happen if he went passed this point. He fought against the feeling, brushing it off as pure paranoia. Until the door flew open.

There, lying in front of him, was his Right Hand Man.

Or at least what was left of him.

Reginald dropped to his knees. Suddenly feeling very heavy. As if the world were collapsing on him. He was nauseous. Everything was spinning. This couldn’t be right. It just couldn’t be.

It was a horrifying sight. Right Hand Man, the man Reginald loved more than anyone else, was horribly mangled. His lower body was gone, as well as one of his arms. 

But the worst part was the face. Right Hand Man’s beautiful face had been completely disfigured. Only half of it was still in tact. 

It was disgusting. Reginald felt like he was gonna be sick. This couldn’t be real. His Right Hand. The love of his life. He couldn’t be gone. Reginald had to see him again. He had to hear his voice again. He had to see his smile. Just one more time. This couldn’t be it.

Reginald’s eyes stung painfully with tears. Everything hurt so much. He felt like he was being punched in the gut. He couldn’t move. Or speak. Or scream. He couldn’t even look away. 

His mind filled with regret as he thought of every single way he could have prevented this. Right Hand promised he would protect Reginald. That’s why he went to face Henry. If Reginald had fought the intruder himself then maybe-

Reginald felt like couldn’t breathe. In the distance he heard footsteps, but he didn’t turn around. Even when he heard his name being called. He didn’t look away from the body in front of him. His eyes stayed locked on His Right Hand Man.

Until he passed out.

When Reginald awoke his heart beat fast in his chest

Please just be a dream. Please just be a dream.

He opened his eyes to see Sven, the previously third in line for the position of chief. He was holding his hat in his hands. 

It had to have been a dream. It just had to be.

Sven noticed Reginald was awake. He didn’t speak right away. He just gave his former boss a look of pity.

There’s no way Right Hand could really be-

“I’m so sorry chief.” Sven looked down. That was all he needed to say. All Reginald needed to hear. His vision blurred with tears. Right Hand Man was really gone. Reginald would never get to see him again.

Reginald’s body shook uncontrollably. The reality of the situation hitting him like a brick wall. In that moment he felt nothing but pain. 

Reginald’s sobs echoed through the airship. Clan members throughout the ship went quiet. They were all grieving over the loss of the second in command. But they knew it would hit Reginald the hardest. 

Sven knelt down in front of Reginald. When Reginald looked up at him, Sven gave him a very sad, sympathetic smile.

“I need him. I need to bring him back.” Reginald was barely understandable. His sobs taking over his words. But the message still got across. Sven put his head down. Both of them knew that wasn’t possible.

Possible or not, nothing stops Reginald Copperbottom.

It would have been two full days of research if he hadn’t stopped in the middle of his work to cry. He tried not to, but he was in so much pain. 

Reginald didn’t sleep. He couldn’t. Even if he tried, being alone with his thoughts would hurt more. He needed to keep himself busy.

Then he found it. A woman by the name of Dr. Vinschpinsilstien. A solo practitioner who specializes in cybernetic surgery capable of resurrecting the dead and replacing any lost or damaged body parts. It was almost too good to be true. 

If anyone could save him, it would be her.

More tears flooded Reginald’s eyes. But these did not sting his eyes. The weight in his chest lifted for the first time since Reginald found the body. The thought of seeing Right Hand Man again made him so happy he could only scream.

At first, Henry seemed opposed to the idea of bringing Right Hand Man back to life. The whole resurrection thing freaked him out, and he doubted that the currently dead man would be very happy with the new Chief.

But Reginald begged him to let him see the doctor. The whole clan did too. They could all see how much pain Reginald was in. Henry saw it too. Eventually he caved, agreeing to drop Reginald off on the doctor’s boat along with Right’s remains.

Reginald thanked Henry a million times over. Praised him like he had just saved a life- which in a way, he had.

This had to work. It just had to. Reginald didn’t know what he was going to do if it didn’t.

Doctor V was expecting them.

She had gotten quite a few calls from a man by the name of Burt Curtis, who had offered her a very large sum of money for her work, and subsequent silence. 

The giant bright red airship however, she was not expecting.

The airship seemed like it could hold thousands of people, however only one man stepped out.

In his arms he held what could best be described as a mess of skin and dry blood. There was barley anything left of the body. But as long as most of the brain was in tact, it was nothing she couldn’t handle.

The man holding the body didn’t look at her. He only looked down at the former person in his arms. His face was unreadable.

“So this is the man you wish to bring back, yes?”

He only nodded in response. 

“Come inside and place him on the operating table.”

Reginald stood on the deck of the doctor’s boat, his hat clutched tightly in his arms. Doctor V had forbid him from being in the room during the operation. It had been hours since she had begun working on him.

Seconds felt like days. Every few minutes he’d hear a loud tool being used inside the operating room and his anxiety would spike. Was it supposed to take this long? What if something went wrong? Was this even a good idea?

Reginald did his best to shake those thoughts away. He was doing this for Right. But he couldn’t help his worry. If this didn’t work, nothing would.

Reginald’s head quickly turned as he heard the door open. Doctor V stood in the doorway.

“You may see him. But do not wake him up.” She motioned for him to come inside. Reginald quickly dropped his hat and rushed inside.

The sight of the operating table made Reginald’s eyes begin to water. There he was. His Right Hand Man. 

Every injury was covered up with metal. His missing eye was replaced with what looked like some sort of screen. His torso was completely metal, as was his hand.

He was different, certainly. But Reginald didn’t care about that.

He was alive.

Reginald looked to the doctor.

“When will he wake up?” 

The doctor was almost surprised by these words. Reginald hadn’t spoken since he got on the boat. His voice was hoarse and carried a broken desperation.

“Should not take long. The robot part of his brain needs a few minutes to boot up. Though he’ll need to rest a bit before you can take him home-“

Just then, the hum of a machine starting up filled the room. Reginald turned around to see the screen on Right’s face light up and glow bright red. Slowly his human eye opened before quickly shutting as he winced in pain. Right groaned as he attempted to sit up.

“Hey hey, easy. Do not try to get up. You need time to recover.” Doctor V quickly ran to Right’s side, setting him back down.

“What... happened?” Right looked up at the strange doctor, confused.

Reginald could barely believe what he was seeing. He had to stop himself from screaming with excitement. That voice. That beautiful voice. He thought he’d never get to hear it again. His face was wet with tears but he didn’t notice. All he could focus on was his beautiful Right Hand Man.

As the doctor was explaining the situation, Right’s eyes drifted behind her, to Reginald, who was crying more than Right had ever seen him do before. Doctor V spotted this right away, and decided this would be a good time to step out.

“I’ll let you two be alone for a moment.”

As soon as the door closed behind her, Reginald practically collapsed onto Right.

“Woah ey- Reg? What’s wrong?” Right questioned, stiffening as Reginald wrapped his arms tightly around him.

“I didn’t- I- I thought you were-“ Reginald could barely speak through his sobs.

“It’s alright Reg. I’m ‘ere.” Right attempted to sooth him. He held onto him with his one human arm, looking down at the metal one.

“Is this about the metal? A few prosthetics might take some time to get used to but it really ain’t that bad-“ Right was cut off by Reginald shaking his head no.

“You were. Dead.” Reginald sobbed. 

“I thought I’d never see you again.”

Right’s eye widened. His last memory was fuzzy. He was fighting someone.. and it didn’t go well for him. But had he really died?

“I did everything I could to bring you back. I was so scared that you were gone forever.” Reginald tightened his grip on Right.

“Ey it’s alright Reg. I’m not dead. And I don’t plan on dying any time soon.” Right couldn’t stand seeing Reginald so distraught. He brought his hand to his partner’s face, tilting his head up so that they were looking directly at each other.

“I missed you so much.” Reginald smiled as Right wiped the tears off his face. 

“I promise you, Reg. I’m not ever gonna leave you again.” Right spoke softly. He moved to the side, allowing Reginald to lie down next to him. 

Reginald clung to Right’s arm as if Right would go away again if he let go. He was so tired. They both were. But now Reginald could finally rest peacefully, knowing that his Right Hand would never leave his side again.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty sure this is my longest fic. And it’s my first time writing for this fandom. Still I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! I love you <3


End file.
